The Adventures of Frieda Read
by CoolDude31
Summary: Set 20 years after Arthur's 3rd grade days, his daughter and her merry group of friends go on an misadventures in Elwood City. All flames and threats will be removed by me.
1. Introduction

**A/N None of the characters belong to me, except their children, the characters who aren't named in the series, etc.**

~~~~~~~Frieda's POV~~~~~~~

"Hi there. My name is Frieda Tamara Read, and I'm 8 years old. I was born to my loving parents, Arthur and Gloria.

(Shows everybody a photo of her parents' wedding from 10 years ago) These are my parents from 10 years back.

(Shows everybody a photo of her and Joanie, Buster and Maria's daughter) This is my best friend, Joanie. We became best friends since we were babies. I remember when I was a baby sitting in a stroller, my parents took me to the park and I met my friend while my parents are having a chat with her parents.

(Sees her baby brother came crawling towards the aardvark girl) Oh, and (picks up her brother) This is my baby brother, Wesley. He's 1.

Well, anyway, that's it for me. See ya next chapter."

~~~~~~~End POV~~~~~~~


	2. First Day of School

It was a nice Sunday night in August. Frieda was playing her Wii-U console in the living room while her mother approached from behind.

"Frieda," said Gloria, pointing to the clock. "It's almost 9 o'clock. You better take a bath, brush your teeth, put on your pajamas, and go to bed!"

Frieda turns off the game, walks upstairs to the bathroom, takes a bath, dried off, cleaned her teeth, puts on her pajamas, climbs on her bed, and went to sleep. Gloria approaches in her room.

"I'll wake you in the morning," said Gloria, kissing her daughter on her forehead. "Good night."

* * *

The next day, Frieda woke up with messy brown hair, got dressed, brushed her hair, tied her hair to a ponytail, carries her backpack, and rushes downstairs.

"Good morning, Frieda," said Arthur. "Ready for your first day of school?"

"I sure am," said Frieda. "I can't wait which teacher I'm going to get..."

"Well, Frieda," said Gloria. "You can either get Miss Sweetwater...well, she's isn't called Miss Sweetwater anymore, because she's married. She's now Mrs. Wadkins..."

"Or Mr. Ratburn," said Arthur. "But don't feel nervous about his name. I remember my first day of third grade... I was nervous about his name when I saw my name on his list, but it turned to be just fine..."

Suddenly, Frieda sees Joanie out the window. Joanie waves at Frieda. Frieda immediately rushes out to the front door.

"Hey, Joanie," said Frieda. "Ready for third grade?"

"Yep," said Joanie. Joanie is a rabbit with short blonde hair, and has a white complexion just like her father, Buster.

Frieda sees Joanie's younger brother.

"Bobby's coming to school, right?" asked Frieda.

"Yep," said Joanie. "He's in first grade." Bobby is a cream-colored rabbit boy with only a little bit of hair.

Frieda sees Francine, one of Arthur's best friends. She became his next door neighbor since Arthur and Gloria first moved to the house next door to Francine since Frieda was a little baby.

"Hey, Francine," said Frieda.

"Well, hi, Frieda," replied Francine. "This is a first day of school for my son. Make sure you and your friends follow him."

"We will," said Frieda. Her friends nodded.

Her son exits from the front door.

"Remember, Casey," said Francine. "This is your first day of third grade..."

"I know, I know," said Casey.

The monkey boy with brown complexion and darker brown hair joins Frieda and her friends. They walk down until they see Alex and Ladonna's twins, who lived across the street from Buster and Maria's. Frieda can hear Ladonna's voice.

"Remember, Polly," she said. "If you are listed in Mr. Ratburn's class, you will going to do a lot of work he gives you, okay?"

"Yes, mom," said Polly. Polly is a gray rabbit girl. Next to her is her twin brother.

"And Randy," said Ladonna to her son. "Make sure you'll do a lot of work that Mr. Ratburn gives you if you are listed in his class."

"Yes, mom," said Randy. Randy is gray just like his twin sister, except that Randy only has few strings of hair.

The fraternal rabbit twins join Frieda and her friends, and they walk down the street until they saw a pair of monkey girls arrive. They both have cream complexions and chestnut hairs. Their only differences is their clothes. One twin wears a bright-yellow shirt, light-gray skirt, white frilled socks, and a pair of black Mary Janes. The other twin wears a long sleeve navy-blue shirt, pair of powder-blue jeans, and red and white sneakers.

"Hey, Maisy. Hey, Daisy," said Frieda. "Ready for third grade?"

"I sure am," said the identical monkey twins in unison. Maisy wears a skirt, while Daisy is the one in jeans.

They walked down the street until they saw an orangish cat boy exiting the door. They can hear Sue Ellen's voice.

"Bye, Finn," called Sue Ellen. "See you after school!"

"Hey, Finn," said Frieda. "What are you doing here?"

"This is my first day of third grade," said Finn. "What grade are you in?"

"I'm in third grade," replied Frieda.

They continued to walk down the street until they get to Lakewood Elementary School.

Frieda saw Principal Longstaff, an aardvark guy in his mid-40s who has been a principal for two years, puts up class list in the bulletin board of the hallway. Frieda approaches to the list, and sees her name in Mr. Ratburn's list.

"Looks like we're in the Rat's class," said Frieda.

"Oh my freakin' god," said Joanie. "I'm in his class, too."

Polly nodded.

"Lucky for me, I'm in Mrs. Wadkins' class..." said Randy, looking at his name on the list.

"My mom says that Mrs. Wadkins, in which she used to be called Miss Sweetwater twenty years ago," said Frieda. "She was a very fun teacher."

"Yeah," said Randy.

A gray cat girl approached. She almost looked just like her father, in which he is Jenna's husband, except that she has brown hair tied to braids.

"Hey, guys," she said. "What are you looking at?"

"Our names on the lists," said Frieda. "'I'm in Ratburn's. What class are you in?"

Frieda goes through the list until she sees the name "Wilson, Chloe" on Mr. Ratburn's list.

"You're in Mr. Ratburn's class, too?"

Chloe nodded.

Both Maisy and Daisy look at their names on the lists.

"I'm in Mrs. Fink's class," said Maisy. "What you're having?"

"Mr. Ratburn's," said Daisy. "Casey, can you find your name to see what class you're having?"

Casey looks for his name until he sees "Farlett, Casey" on Mr. Ratburn's class.

"Looks like I'm in the same class as Frieda..." said Casey.

"Got that right," said Daisy.

"We gotta go back tomorrow," said Frieda as they exit the school building.


	3. The Rat Who Comes to Class

The next morning, all the students who are in Mr. Ratburn's class entered the classroom, and immediately sit down in their desks. Frieda and Joanie are sitting next to each other. They hear the footsteps, and someone was opening the door. It was Mr. Ratburn, who was in his early to mid 50s, and is still teaching the same class.

"Good morning class," said Mr. Ratburn.

"Good morning, Mr. Ra-" the whole class responded. But there was a knock on the door. It was Fern and her daughter, Caroline, who is wearing the same red bow that Fern wore over 20 years ago. Fern, on the other hand, now wears a fashion hat since her marriage to Stan.

"Yes?" said Mr. Ratburn to Fern.

"Sorry to hear you this, Mr. Ratburn," said Fern. "We got a traffic jam, and it lasted for five minutes."

"Mom," said Caroline. "Why am I in Mr. Ratburn's class?"

"I looked at the class list, and your name is in his class," said Fern. "Now, good luck in his class."

Fern gave her daughter a hug, and she leaves. Caroline sits next to Polly.

"Okay," said Mr. Ratburn. "Let's do some role calls..."

Mr. Ratburn goes through the list of his students.

"Finn Alderton?"

"Here," replied Finn.

"Joanie Baxter?"

Joanie raised her hand. "Here."

"Casey Farlett?"

Casey raised his hand.

Mr. Ratburn nodded. "Walter Glenberg?"

"Here," replied the rabbit boy who is Carl's son.

"Vera Lundgren?"

"Here," said the moose girl who is George's daughter.

"Crystal McPike?"

"Here," said the cat girl who is Quincy and Katie's daughter.

"Caroline Pemberton?"

"Here," replied the dog girl.

"Daisy Pollock?"

"Here," said Daisy.

"Garrett Powers?"

"Here," said the bear boy who is Alan's son.

"Frieda Read?"

"Present," said Frieda.

"Polly Williams?"

"Here," said Polly.

"Chloe Wilson?"

"Here," said Chloe.

"Well, that sums it all up," said Mr. Ratburn. "And now, it's time a math test."

Mr. Ratburn hands all the students a sheet of math test.

"You only have two minutes," said Mr. Ratburn. "Good luck."

They are all taking a math test. Polly immediately looked out the window to see Randy.

"Eyes on your paper, Miss Williams," said Mr. Ratburn.

After two minutes is up, all the students turn in their papers to Mr. Ratburn.


	4. Recess and Lunch

After class, it was time for the class to go outside. While the other two classes scurried out of the class, Mr. Ratburn's students are forced to walk out in an even file line.

Minutes later, they went outside, located in the backyard of the school building. It wasn't like the old playgrounds from 20 years ago, they were brand new playgrounds since Arthur and his gang were in high school. Moments later, Frieda asks her friends what do they want to play.

"So, guys," said Frieda. "Do you bring anything to play?"

"I got cards," said Joanie.

"I got a Frisbee," said Polly.

"Better yet," said Daisy. "I got a bag full of marbles!"

"I think I'll go with the marbles," said Frieda.

"Good choice," said Daisy. "Let's begin."

The other kids join Frieda. Randy drew a circle, and Daisy puts some marbles in the circle. She hands Frieda one of the marbles. Frieda retreats a step, and flicked her marble into a circle knocking out some marbles.

"That was very good," said Daisy. "The ones you knocked out of a circle are yours."

Frieda picked up a marble that was out of a circle.

Meanwhile, Joanie was playing a card game called War with Crystal and Finn.

"Ha ha," said Joanie while drawing a card. "I got a Queen."

"I got a 10," said Crystal.

"I got a Jack," said Finn. "Let's go again!"

Frieda sees Polly playing Frisbee catch with Casey, Randy, Vera, and Walter.

Meanwhile, a fourth grade rabbit boy walks up to Frieda.

"Hey Frieda," said the boy.

"Oh, hi Nathan," replied Frieda. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh nothing," said Nathan. "I just like nature...and watching you and your friends play some outdoor games..."

"Oh," said Frieda.

"And by the way," said Nathan. "My mom is a cop. See for yourself."

He shows Frieda and her friends a photo of his mother. She looked familiar, has red hair with long bangs that cover her eyes, and still has an attitude the way she had 20 years ago.

"What about your dad?" asked Frieda.

"He works as a financial manager," replied Nathan. "See ya."

Nathan waves at Frieda and her friends then leaves.

"So, guys," said Frieda. "Got anything better to do tomorrow?"

"We can play baseball," said Joanie. "If we can bring our baseball gloves."

"I have one," said Frieda.

"Me too," said Polly.

Everybody was clamoring for an answer, but was soon interrupted by Joanie.

"Technically, I didn't bought a baseball glove," she said. "I have to use my dad's..."

"Oh," said Frieda.

"But don't worry," continued Joanie. "However, I rubbed his name out of the glove. Hopefully, it's going to fit in my hand..."

"And I got a baseball bat," said Polly. "But technically, it was Randy's."

Minutes later, after a few conversations, it was time for lunch. The kids are scrolling down the hallways and to the cafeteria. The cafeteria still looks the same as before. While Frieda was in a line for her lunch, she sees a rabbit lady in her mid to late 30s who was behind the counter. Minutes later, Frieda was next to get her lunch.

"What do you want?" asked Doris, the cafeteria lady, who's been working 8 years back since the previous cafeteria lady moved to an another state, and Mrs. MacGrady, on the other hand, passed away while Arthur was in tenth grade. "We got country fried steak. We got spaghetti..."

"I'll take the steak," replied Frieda.

The cafeteria lady hands Frieda a plate of breaded steak topped with gravy. She takes mashed potatoes and corn as her side dish. She reached the cooler to get a box of orange drink. After she swiped her lunch card, she sits down next to Joanie. They started a conversation.

"Well, my mom is a columnist at Elwood City Times," said Joanie. "While my dad is a comic book artist."

"That's neat," said Frieda. "Does he do action ones, or humor ones?"

"Sometimes he does action comic books like Dark Bunny," said Frieda. "While he sometimes does humor ones."

"Oh," said Frieda.

"What about your parents?" asked Joanie.

"My dad works at the catering service," said Frieda while eating her steak. "and he's an occasional story writer."

"Go on," said Joanie.

"While my mom was unemployed, because she has to take care of my brother because he's 1," continued Frieda. "And besides, she doesn't feel like hiring a babysitter...except my dad's secretary, Mrs. McPike...once my mom gets a job. Otherwise, she'll take my brother to work."

"Wait a minute," said Crystal who was in the same table as Frieda. "You mean my mom works for your dad?"

"Yes," said Frieda.

"To tell you the truth," said Crystal. "My mom can be sometimes pushy. She was some sort of a bully at one point when she was around my age..."

"She was a bully?" asked Frieda.

"Yes," said Crystal. "However, she says that she likes animals. And she became very nice since she was in fifth grade..."

"Yeah," said Frieda.

"However, she repeated fourth grade," said Crystal. "Because of her poor schoolwork performance..."

After lunch, all the kids head back to class.


	5. Home for Homework then Dinner

After the last bell rang, all the students dismissed from school, and everybody walked out.

"See you later," said Frieda while waving at Joanie then runs off.

Several minutes later, Frieda arrived home. She opens the door.

"I'm home!" called Frieda.

"Hold on," said Gloria. "I'm feeding Wesley. But come in, anyway..."

Frieda arrived in the kitchen.

"How was school?" asked Gloria.

"Good," said Frieda. "Except that my teacher gave me tons of homework..."

"Sounds like that you got Mr. Ratburn..." said Gloria.

"Yep," said Frieda.

"Make sure you do your homework before dinner," said Gloria.

"I will," said Frieda.

Frieda walks upstairs to her room, sits in her desk, pulls out her books from her backpack, and does her homework.

Meanwhile, Arthur comes home from work.

"How's work?" asked Gloria.

"Good," replied Arthur. "Where's Frieda?"

"She's upstairs doing her homework," said Gloria.

Over 30 minutes later, Frieda was done with her homework. She comes downstairs to the front door.

"Frieda," said Gloria. "Dinner will be on at 6. I want you to stay inside."

"Oh," said Frieda. Then she walks to the living room playing the Wii-U console.

"Remember," called Gloria in distance. "You can only play Wii-U for one hour."

"I will," said Frieda.

An hour later, Frieda was still playing her Wii-U.

"Frieda," said Gloria. "Turn the game off. It's time for dinner."

Frieda walked to the dining room. Gloria prepared her daughter a porkchop, some mashed potatoes, and peas. Frieda begins to eat.

"So, Frieda," said Arthur. "Did Joanie go to the same class as you?"

"Yes," said Frieda. "And Casey, the son of your other best friend..."

"My other best friend? You mean Francine?" asked Arthur.

"Yes," said Frieda. "I also made friends with Crystal McPike..."

"Crystal?" said Arthur. "You mean my secretary's daughter?"

"Yep," said Frieda. "How did you know?"

"Katie told me," said Arthur. "She did go to your class, right?"

"Yes," said Frieda.

After dinner, Frieda lays on her bed, playing with her iPad that she got on her eighth birthday. When her clock is at 8:00, she takes a bath, dries off, puts on her pajamas, cleaned her teeth, climbs her bed, and went to sleep.

The next morning, Gloria is at Frieda's doorway.

"Wake up," called Gloria. "You'll be late for school!"

Frieda gets off the bed, changes her clothes, and walks downstairs.

"Morning Frieda," said Arthur. "I made you some buttered toast.

Arthur hands her daughter a slice of buttered toast.

"And here's your chocolate milk," said Gloria.

Gloria hands Frieda a tall glass of chocolate milk.

After Frieda was done with her breakfast, she hands her mother an empty glass, and walked out the door to go to school.


	6. Baseball at School Backyard

Later that afternoon, all the third and fourth grade kids scurried to the school backyard, since Frieda cannot wait to play baseball with her friends.

"Did you bring a glove?" asked Frieda to Joanie.

"Yes," replied Joanie. Then she slips her left hand in her father's baseball glove. It was a bit ratty, but still usable. "It fits perfectly."

"All right," said Frieda. "But I'd wish you should've cleaned that glove..."

"I know," said Joanie.

Minutes later, all the kids gather around to play baseball. Polly was the first one to bat, since she was the only one who brought it, but it was her twin brother's. Vera (the only one who brought a baseball) pitched the ball, Polly swings the bat while the ball flies towards her, and the ball ricocheted only to be caught by Crystal. She then throws the ball back to Vera. Polly hands the bat to Frieda.

"Remember, Frieda," said Polly. "Hit the ball at the right time."

"Got it," said Frieda.

Frieda now eye-to-eye with Vera. She now pitches the ball, Frieda swung the bat, but she swung late.

"Strike one," called Garrett.

Garrett throws the ball back to Vera. She now pitches it the second time. Frieda swung the bat, this time with a successful hit. The ball flew for a few seconds, three of the kids (Crystal, Walter, and Finn) tried to catch the ball, but none caught it. Frieda hands the bat to Joanie.

"Make sure you hit it at the right time," said Frieda.

"Yeah, yeah," said Joanie. Then she was up for a bat. Vera throws the ball towards Joanie, she swings the bat, but she hits the ball a bit softly. However, the ball ricocheted like normal.

They continued to have fun playing baseball until the bell rings, in which it was time for lunch.


End file.
